<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Mating Season in Beacon by abrasive91</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28380372">A Mating Season in Beacon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrasive91/pseuds/abrasive91'>abrasive91</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, F/F, F/M, Happy Ending, M/M, Omega Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:47:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28380372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrasive91/pseuds/abrasive91</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Omega Laura Hale relates the goings on of the mating season in Beacon where she tries to secure matches for her Alpha siblings. </p><p>A story told through correspondence.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cora Hale/Lydia Martin, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Deucalion/Laura Hale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>296</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Mating Season in Beacon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story is a self-indulgent patchwork of tropes that I enjoy, poorly done. It doesn't really have a clear time period, but what is time anyway? This is fantasy, dammit!</p><p>Full disclosure - this is the first piece of fiction I've completed in more than a decade, let alone posted online, so I'm pretty anxious about it. I hammered it out in 24 hours which is wild, but it kind of just flowed (hopefully like a fresh spring and not sewage bile - you be the judge!). Kudos, comments and concrit are appreciated but not compulsory because I just wanted to share.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dearest Derek,</p><p>How goes the campaign in the south?  Oh, I know you cannot say much – not that your letters are ever particularly verbose – but I long to hear that you are well. The children ask after their favourite uncle often. They are now 4 and 6 years respectively, though they were almost half that age when you saw them last! They look more like Duke with every passing day, so much that if I hadn’t birthed them myself I would question whether they’re my own. </p><p>I had hoped this little rebellion of the south would be quelled by now, and Lord Argent strung up by his ankles, so you could have been in Beacon for the marriage season. Cora is here, which means that after this season you may well be the last unmarried Hale. Think of that – your siblings all married before you, even the younger! </p><p>Now I must confess, I did write to you with a particular agenda in mind, but not the one I am sure you suspect. I wished to relate to you something that I am sure will interest you, given that you always held a fascination for the north when we were growing up. So you must brace yourself for what I have to relate, lest it excite you too greatly.</p><p>There is a rumour that a delegation from House Stilinski is expected for the season. I have heard from a not completely unreliable source that the Omega Stilinski is seeking a marriage. He is apparently of age, finally. Does that pique your interest, brother? Do you wish now that you were coming to marriage mart this year? </p><p>I shall leave you with that, for I do not wish to overstimulate you, but will relate any further information should I receive it.</p><p>Your darling sister,</p><p>Laura</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Laura,</p><p>The campaign continues. </p><p>I have no use for an Omega but wish Cora the best in her quest for felicity. </p><p>Please give my regards to Duke and his children. </p><p>Derek.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Most lugubrious brother,</p><p>I had a troubling dream a few nights past. I dreamt that you sent me a letter so long and detailed in its account that I immediately knew something was terribly wrong. Thankfully, this is not the case. I have now received your missive – all three lines! – so I know that all must be well for you are as uncommunicative as ever.</p><p>I note, however, that your letter was suspiciously light on any mention of our northern brethren. I can only assume you are being coy. Fear not, for I have received further intelligence. It has now been confirmed by several sources of varying reliability that House Stilinski shall indeed be in attendance at this year’s season. And more - the Omega Stilinski shall be accompanied by his Alpha father, the Lord Stilinski. You remember how you idolized the Lord Stilinski growing up, Derek? I am surprised you did not wear his likeness in a locket around your neck, so effusive was your adoration. Indeed, who could blame you? The man had a reputation for being an excellent soldier in his time, at least before he married the Omega Stilinski’s late mother and decamped to become the Sheriff of the North. </p><p>Cora has requested my presence as her chaperon for the marriage season. I admit I was surprised she asked me, as Cora has even less humour than you, although I suspect it had more to do with not wanting to be chaperoned by Uncle Peter. Nevertheless, I shall be in good stead to report all of the goings on of the season. I shall also pay particular attention to House Stilinski for your sake. We head to Beacon in a week, so I will likely already be there before you receive this letter.</p><p>The children and Duke were very appreciative of your regards. They send theirs in return. And also this drawing the children have done of their Uncle Derek. I think the likeness is quite accurate, though in real life your scowl is deeper and your eyebrows bushier. </p><p>Your beautiful sister,</p><p>Laura</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Der-Bear,</p><p>I trust that you are still safe and well, as I have heard no different. Please remember that you are not permitted to be otherwise, or else I shall be very cross with you.</p><p>I can report that I have arrived safely in Beacon. </p><p>The season does not start until a few days hence, but I am sorry to relate that Cora is already making herself infamous. I have caught her eyes wandering on no less than two occasions in the direction of a red-haired Omega girl, though she has not spoken to her and was quite aggressive in her refusal when I offered to speak with the Omega’s chaperon on her behalf. You will be relieved to know, brother, that I have warned her that if she continues down this scandalous path she will find herself mated sometime before she is eighty!</p><p>I must say that I am quite enjoying myself in Beacon. It is a great relief to be at the marriage mart without being on the marriage mart. I have been ingratiating myself among the other matrons for whom observing the season is an annual sport. They have seen things, brother; terrible, embarrassing things, and I wish to know all of them so that Duke and I may laugh about it together. </p><p>But all of this is by-the-by because I am sure there is only one topic of interest to you. The delegation from House Stilinski arrived yesterday – including the Omega Stilinski, the Sheriff, and some dozen of their guard. I regret that I was not present to see them personally, but I am told the Omega rode not in a carriage, but on his own horse. They certainly do things differently in the north! His arrival in such a manner caused a bit of a commotion, it seems, but I find myself rather pleased by it. After all, you and Cora both know that I am the best horsewoman of us three.</p><p>Your talented sister,</p><p>Laura</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Laura,</p><p>I am safe and well, so no need to be cross with me.</p><p>You are second-best on a horse. Cora is third.</p><p>Derek</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Bunny-teeth,</p><p>You outdid yourself with that last letter. It was by far your most informative to date. I can only imagine the terrible strain it put upon your hand to write. And to write such falsehoods! For we both know that even Peter is a better rider than Cora.</p><p>In all seriousness, I am relieved to hear of your good health. We do not get much news of the southern campaign, although Duke hears more than I do. I know he would be fighting right there with you were it not for Argent’s blinding of him. I confess that I prefer to have him with myself and the children, blind or not. But I did not mean to make this letter so somber!<br/>
Let the record show that I have reminded Duke many times that his blindness is no matter to me for he is as rakishly handsome as ever, and conveniently less inclined to notice when others think so too.</p><p>The season has officially begun as the opening ball was held last night at Beacon Hall. More importantly, I have officially seen the Omega Stilinski! It was from a distance, as Beacon Hall is quite large, and there was a terrible mass of Alphas, Betas and Omegas all crammed in, but I saw him with my own eyes. And Derek – he was very lovely, even you would’ve thought so. He was dressed in all white, with silver detailing that looked incredibly fine even from my distant vantage. His skin is like milk, and his hair is quite dark, though not so dark as yours. </p><p>I am afraid I could not get closer, and Cora absolutely refused when I dared suggest it. But I have heard from others that up close he looks a great deal like his late mother, and you know she was a famed beauty. The Sheriff stuck by his side all evening and appeared to keep one hand on his sabre throughout lest any suitors dare to venture too close.</p><p>I should tell you also that Cora looked very dashing last night too, courtesy of yours truly, because Cora has no interest in clothing unless it is designed for battle. I donned her in dark colours fit to compliment her dour composure. Only you would be able to match her in this; you’d have to be dressed in all black if you were here! I have yet to see her smile even once since our arrival in Beacon. Though her eyes frequently darted to the red-haired Omega girl last night, she once more refused my offer to broker an introduction between them. </p><p>Your faithful sister,</p><p>Laura</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>My favourite brother,</p><p>I have made it my mission to be introduced to the Omega Stilinski. Cora, unfortunately, is of no assistance in this endeavor for she says she has no interest in being the next Sheriff of the North. It seems there are several who may be interested in the position, though, including His Royal Highness Crown Prince Scott. The two have allegedly been spending much time together, which is made all the more intriguing by Prince Scott’s very recent broken engagement to the Beta Allison Argent in light of her grandfather’s treason.</p><p>As you can see, my presence in Beacon for the season has transformed me into an incorrigible gossip monger.</p><p>Cora has decided that she will forego actually speaking to any potential matches this season in favour of competing in the tourney. She spends all of her waking moments in the training yards, hitting and throwing and wrestling and whatever else you Alphas like to do to prove your strength over each other. At this rate, both of you shall end up like Uncle Peter!</p><p>I have acquired some sweets for you, because I know you are too stubborn to admit your fondness for them and acquire them for yourself. They are enclosed with this letter. </p><p>Your gossip of a sister,</p><p>Laura</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Laura,</p><p>Thank you for the gift. The sweets were shared among several of my pack and were much appreciated. </p><p>Kindly remind Cora not to drop her elbows too much when she is sparring and she will do well in the tourney. </p><p>I would also ask you not to spread rumours about the Omega Stilinski, please.</p><p>Your only brother,</p><p>Derek</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Dreary Derek,</p><p>I am intrigued by your rebuke, for you must know that I spoke only in jest of becoming a gossiping fishwife. I meant no harm to Omega Stilinski or the Sheriff. In any case, you are right to be wary of rumours about the Omega Stilinski. It seems that rather than being a paramour of the Crown Prince they are childhood friends, more akin to brothers. </p><p>Alas, however, I am reduced to only hearing of these matters secondhand because Cora still refuses to attend any of the events where Omegas engage in tete-a-tete. There is a garden party scheduled for the season which I am determined to get her to. I fear I shall have to deploy my most cunning skills in doing so, or else physically drag her. I passed on your advice to her about ensuring she doesn’t drop her elbows. She seemed most displeased to receive it, but I notice that she has since been keeping her elbows up more often in the training yard.</p><p>You must tell me more news of your pack. It has been such a long time since I have seen them, and you as well. When this dreadful rebellion of Lord Argent’s is finally laid to rest, you must bring them to see myself, Duke and the children.  I need to see for myself that you do not mistreat them.</p><p>Your falsely accused sister,</p><p>Laura</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Derrikins,</p><p>I may have underestimated our sister. Yesterday, while she and several of the other Alphas were in the training yards, a group of Omega came to observe. Among them was the red-haired Omega that Cora has been glancing at whenever she thinks no one will see. I have since discovered from the other chaperones that it is the Omega Martin. And if the direction of the Omega Martin’s gaze was anything to judge by, then it’s entirely possible that Cora may yet be mated before she is on her death bed. </p><p>Can you guess who was also with the Omega Martin? I have been bursting to tell you. But of course it was the Omega Stilinski! As they were sitting in the stands not too far from me, and there was nobody in between, I had the opportunity to observe him more closely than at the opening ball. He is, if possible, even lovelier up close. I could see that his nose turns upward, and his skin is dappled with small moles that seem only to accentuate his fair complexion. It is perhaps his eyes which are most striking, coloured like amber and large as a fawn. He is at once sylvan and coltish. He spent most of his attendance at the training yard speaking to the Omega Martin, and did not seem particularly interested in any of the Alphas below, though more than one tried to attract his attention on the training floor. The Sheriff was not with him, and I did not get an opportunity to seek out his chaperone before the Omega had all departed together.</p><p>So you see I have provided a faithful account of the goings on of the Omega Stilinski based on my own observations, free from rumour and speculation. You cannot rebuke me on this account anymore!</p><p>Your exonerated sister,</p><p>Laura</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Most famed and illustrious brother,</p><p>I have interesting news to report, but it must be related in the fullest account so as to be properly appreciated. Trust me, Derek, you shall want to keep reading until the end!</p><p>The first thing you must know is that I finally managed to successfully wrangle Cora away from the training yards, forced her into (somewhat) acceptable clothing, and paraded her for all and sundry to see at the garden party I mentioned a few letters past. It seems all that was required was my threatening to contact the Omega Martin’s chaperon to invite them to supper if Cora did not go. I do not understand Alphas at the best of times, but Cora especially is a mystery to me.  </p><p>Unfortunately, getting Cora to the party is the only good thing I have to report on her account. She stood towards the edge of the lawn and scowled over at the Omega Martin, who seemed well engaged in conversation with an Alpha from House Whittemore, and did not spare poor Cora a glance. Being scorned in such a way is the only explanation I can discern for what occurred next – Cora, wearing her most battle-ready expression, nearly dragged me across the garden and ordered me to make an introduction for her to Omega Stilinski!</p><p>Omega Stilinski was of course in attendance with the Sheriff. It seems the young Omega is quite popular with many of the Alphas of the season; there were several suitors already surrounding him. Under ordinary circumstances I would have been hesitant to interrupt, but Cora was adamant, and you know that I have been eager to make an introduction with the northerners. Besides, I rather think the Sheriff was pleased by my interruption, for the Alpha son of Lord Raeken was leaning perhaps a tad too close to the Omega, and the Sheriff looked like he was preparing to unsheathe his sabre. </p><p>I introduced first myself and then Cora to the Sheriff and he, in turn, introduced himself and the Omega Stilinski whose name I confess I cannot write for it contains many consonants and few vowels. Cora stood like a gargoyle, grimacing at the Omega Stilinski and refusing to speak, so I took it upon myself to engage him and the Sheriff in conversation. The Omega Stilinski and I spoke at some length about horses, for it seems we are both quite partial to the beasts. He confirmed that he did arrive in Beacon on horseback, specifically on a roan named Roscoe, which was sired by his late mother’s favourite steed.</p><p> It seems House Stilinski is not entirely unfamiliar with House Hale, for when I offered my condolences for the passing of his mother, Omega Stilinski offered his own condolences for the loss of our parents. I stated my surprise, as I was under the impression they did not much leave the north, but it seems that Omega Stilinski spent several years in Beacon as a child for his education. This certainly explains his close friendship with Prince Scott; the two were educated together given their similar age. </p><p>At this point Cora finally found her vocal cords and asked whether the Omega Martin had been educated with them also. It was clear by his expression, which turned positively impish, that Omega Stilinski knew exactly Cora’s motive. And how could he not, for Cora had spent the entire interaction staring off towards the Omega Martin, despite nearly pulling my arm off to be introduced to Omega Stilinski. He answered that he was educated with the Omega Martin, and she was far too intelligent to be trifled with by knothead Alphas who play petty, jealous games. Oh Derek, can you believe he actually spoke those words? I nearly burst into laughter! I assume it is not an uncommon occurrence for Omega Stilinski to bluntly speak his mind because the Sheriff did not even bother to rebuke his son, only sent him a commiserating look. Cora turned a shade of puce that I have not seen on her since childhood but said nothing further. </p><p>Perhaps you will tell me that I should have spoken in Cora’s defence, but I truly feel that she brought it upon herself. Although I did note that the Omega Martin looked towards Cora on several occasions as we stood with the Stilinskis, and to my mind she seemed to exaggerate her enjoyment of the Whittemore Alpha’s company. On reflection, it strikes me that it is probably Omega Stilinski who does not appreciate being made a pawn in petty, jealous games. From her smirks and looks, I dare say that Omega Martin was quite enjoying it. </p><p>Things were wont to become quite awkward at this point. I was preparing to beg our leave lest Cora embarrass herself further, but the Sheriff surprised me by enquiring after your good health. It seems your reputation as the Black Wolf of the Crown has reached even the farthest regions of our country! Now brother, you must brace yourself, for not only did the Sheriff enquire after you, but he said he was confident you would be able to bring an end to the rebellion, especially after how you put down Argent’s Alpha daughter, Katherine. You must be overcome at this point, Derek; the hero of your childhood seems to think very well of you indeed. Even Omega Stilinski was appraised of you. He enquired whether you might find time to attend the season. I told him that you had advised me you have no use for an omega, and while I cannot claim any intimacy with Omega Stilinski, he seemed to me to be … subdued by this. Where before he had been bright and animated he became muted. He did not speak again until Cora expressed that she was anxious to return to the training yard, and we bid our farewell.</p><p>So there you have it – quite a peculiar encounter, to be sure, but I trust you will be well pleased to hear of it. </p><p>Your inquisitive sister,</p><p>Laura</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Derek,</p><p>I have not heard from you in some time, but I shall not take it to heart for I am informed that the tide is turning in the south, and you may see victory against the treasonous rat Argent before the season is over!</p><p>All my love,</p><p>Laura</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Laura,</p><p>I should be indebted if you would pass my gratitude to the Sheriff and Omega Mieczyslaw for their kind enquiries as to my wellbeing. I am in good stead. Also give my apologies for being unable to be there in person. I am confident that Argent shall be cornered and collared soon, but cannot speak further on it. Otherwise, please refrain from speaking of my affairs, especially as it relates to my being mated.</p><p>I also enclose a letter from Isaac to reassure you that I am not mistreating my pack.</p><p>Derek</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Omega Laura of House Deucalion,</p><p>Alpha Derek has asked me personally to assure you that he is not mistreating myself, Erica and Boyd.  I assure you that he is not mistreating us, so long as you disregard the fact that he wakes us at dawn every morning for training, even when it is storming with rain or there is frost on the ground.</p><p>We thank you again for the sweets you sent. Erica would no doubt have eaten them all had we not jousted her for them. We would also be grateful to visit yourself, Lord Deucalion and the children at Triskele once this war is done, if the invitation remains open.</p><p>Forgive me if this is out of turn, but you might consider delivering a warning to the Alpha Raeken. I do not know what it is that Alpha Raeken has done to attract Alpha Derek’s wrath, but it seems that he may seek to put him down as soon as he is done with Argent. It would be remiss if Alpha Raeken did not at least get the chance to flee first.</p><p>Your servant,</p><p>Beta Isaac of House Hale</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Most mysterious and secretive brother,</p><p>Words cannot express my joy at receiving your last missive and the confirmation that all is well. However, I cannot help but feel that you deliberately left some details out. For example, I was unaware that you were on a first name basis with the Omega Stilinski – or rather, Mieczyslaw. I wonder if you did not want me to know, or perhaps you did it simply to tease your poor Omega sister. </p><p>In any case, I have outsmarted you by going directly to the source himself for answers.</p><p>I called on the Sheriff and Omega Mieczyslaw personally to report your tidings yesterday. They are staying in a grand house on the eastern edge of Beacon Square. I had only intended it to be a brief visit, but they invited me in for tea and sandwiches. I am sure they could not have if I had brought Cora with me, for it would have started all sorts of rumour and scandal. </p><p>Omega Mieczslaw seemed particularly gladdened to hear that you are alive. I apologized to him for not having known the two of you were acquainted when we last spoke – Derek, the boy blushed like a rose in bloom! He said the two of you only met briefly as you were both in Beacon last winter when he was visiting Prince Scott. Based on the manner in which he avoided looking directly at either myself or his father, I surmise that perhaps he was not entirely truthful. From the calculating gaze the Sheriff bestowed on his child, I dare say he surmised the same. </p><p>I did not wish to push to topic too far, so asked him about how his debut season is faring. One Alpha in particular came up – Raeken. Perhaps you know of him? It seems he has set himself quite firmly on mating Omega Mieczyslaw. I have seen Alpha Raeken at the training yards a few times when I have been there with Cora, and I can say that he is very handsome.<br/>
I also took the opportunity to discuss Cora’s season with Omega Mieczyslaw, for he is closely acquainted with Omega Martin. He told me that Omega Martin is particularly thorned and is not looking for an Alpha who would corral her, so Cora should tread carefully. I am not sure how I feel about Omega Martin for our Cora, but the heart cannot be directed at will. I only hope that Cora’s heart is strong enough to weather any possible rejection. </p><p>At this point I confess I became slightly bold, for I asked Omega Mieczyslaw whether he would allow himself to be corralled by an Alpha. His response was so perfect that I cannot regret my impertinence in having asked. He said the right Alpha would not seek to corral him. Then I asked him what traits the right Alpha would have. The Sheriff turned his calculating gaze upon me at that, so I was clearly not as subtle as I had hoped, but he did not call me out. Omega Mieczyslaw spoke of an Alpha who is loyal to both pack and family, one who has a sense of duty, and a military background so that he could take on the mantle of Sheriff after his father. More specifically, he added that the Alpha does not need to be particularly talkative because Omega Mieczyslaw can more than compensate, but a good listener with a subtle, dry sense of humour, and hair as dark as a winter night in the north – </p><p>He cut himself off at the last, as if he had not intended to go so far. It is no matter, for I cannot think of any Alphas who match such a description. Can you, brother?</p><p>I shall not bore you with the rest of our meeting, except to note that I shall be writing to Duke forthwith to request he put in an order to the seamstress for a silk bolero, not unlike the one Omega Mieczyslaw wore in a fetching shade of periwinkle which made his eyes all the more striking.</p><p>Your guileless sister,</p><p>Laura</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Baby brother,</p><p>I have just received word of your victory over the cowardly dog Lord Argent – this is wonderful news! Both Cora and myself are so proud. Our parents would have been proud too.</p><p>You must also extend my congratulations to your pack, for it was their victory, too. And do thank Beta Isaac for his most informative letter.</p><p>I am told that there shall be a parade to celebrate your victory in Beacon. Alas it will be too late for the season, as there are only a few weeks left, but Cora and I will remain here to greet you. I will write to Duke to come and bring the children, too. They will be beside themselves to see their Uncle Derek hailed a hero.</p><p>Speaking of Cora, she is training as much as ever for the tourney which is scheduled for the last week of the season. I have noticed the Omega Martin in attendance at the training yard more often, but they still do not appear to have spoken and Cora continues to refuse to permit me to introduce them. I am concerned that Cora’s plan is simply to win the tourney and expect Omega Martin to fall prostrate at her feet in adoration. It seems there are several young Alphas who have a similar plan. Alpha Raeken boasted only yesterday that he intends to win the tourney and present his champion’s ribbon to Omega Mieczyslaw as an official invitation to court.</p><p> I am also pleased to report that I have dined again with the Omega Mieczyslaw since I last wrote and we have been horseback riding once. He is a most loquacious companion, and I find that I enjoy his company greatly. I would invite him to Triskele after the season, but he has stated that he must return to the north before the solstice. Perhaps next year, if he remains unmated.</p><p>You shall have to write me back now that the rebellion is no longer a distraction. I will not accept excuses.</p><p>Your proud sister,</p><p>Laura</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Laura,</p><p>Raeken is a cad and stands no chance of winning the tourney, especially not against Cora.</p><p>I shall see you in Beacon soon enough.</p><p>Derek</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>My darling Duke,</p><p>Do not fret, I know I wrote you only the day before yesterday, but trust me when I say that all is well. In fact, all is better than well, for your wife is quite possibly the cleverest Omega in the entire kingdom. Of course you knew this already, dearest, but you must allow me to explain in detail. I cannot take credit for all of it, but you will see that I am the true engineer once you read on.</p><p>Today marks the final day of the season, with yesterday being the day of the tourney. Poor Cora pushed herself hard in training all these months, and I am sorry to say that it was for naught. For you see, Cora was never going to win when her own brother, the Black Wolf who crushed the Argent rebellion, was also competing.</p><p>Before you ask, I had no idea that Derek would be here. He did not inform me and it seems he only managed to arrive yesterday morning, just in time to make a last minute entry into the tourney. I rather think they made an exception for him, because I cannot imagine it was convenient for the organisers to redo the draw on such short notice. Not to mention that Derek was still dressed in his travelling clothes when the competitors were brought forth to be introduced. I hardly recognised him for he was certainly in need of a bath and a shave. </p><p>Perhaps the only person more surprised to see Derek than myself (and Cora, of course) was Omega Mieczyslaw, whom I was sat close enough behind to overhear the quiet gasp he gave at the announcement of Derek’s name. If I didn’t know better, I would think that Derek heard it also, for his face turned in our direction. I fancied for a moment that Derek was looking at myself, and raised my hand to wave, but his lack of response made it quite apparent that his focus was on another. Derek later confirmed he had no idea I was even there, which is only slightly bruising to my sisterly ego.</p><p>Duke, you have had the privilege of seeing Derek on a battlefield before whereas I have not, and I must say that it was an intimidating sight, though no less intimidating than I imagine you were when you were still a military Alpha. From the very first round it was clear that Derek’s opponents were severely outmatched. In one round he battered his opponent’s shield so badly that it shattered and the poor Alpha simply laid down his wooden sword in surrender. The Sheriff even turned around in his seat and remarked to me with a grin that Derek had certainly earned his ferocious moniker. </p><p>The Alpha Raeken was exceedingly lucky that he drew Cora as an opponent before he drew Derek, though he stood no chance against her, and not only because it was Derek who trained her. She acquitted herself well throughout the tourney and made it to the semi-final where an Alpha by the name of Parrish managed to best her by a hair. I confess I am relieved that she did not progress to the final, for I did not wish to see my siblings pitted against one another. Cora would have held quite a grudge against Derek for winning. And he would have won, for he put down Alpha Parrish in under a minute to become tourney champion. </p><p>They had a ceremony to award the competitors afterwards, and believe me when I say that I was left quite speechless by what Derek did then, for I have never considered him to be much for knotheaded dramatics. I have since spoken to him and he related, embarrassedly, that the adrenaline and his Alpha hormones momentarily got the best of him.</p><p>Now you are surely wondering what he did at the ceremony and I shall tell you. Once Prince Scott handed Derek his ribbon, and Derek was presented to the audience as the tourney champion, my brother leapt up into the stands and climbed up the trellis until he made it to the balcony where the Sheriff and Omega Mieczyslaw sat. There was not enough room for Derek to climb over the balcony, so he had to stand rather awkwardly against the railing with a look on his face like not even he knew quite what he was doing. Then he simply held his ribbon out to Omega Mieczyslaw, uttering the word ‘styles’ followed by ‘I would never try to corral you’. The Omega took the ribbon and without saying so much as a thank you or a by your leave, Derek departed back down the trellis and out of the stadium. I could see his ears burning red the whole way!</p><p>I think the Omega Mieczyslaw was stunned for he did not speak at all, though he is usually overflowing with words. For the Sheriff’s part, I was worried he might draw his sabre then and there to challenge Derek, but to my surprise he only seemed amused when our gazes met.</p><p>When I returned to our lodgings with Cora, who was quite bruised and annoyed at her loss, Derek was already there. Our reunion was somewhat brief because he truly was covered in filth from travelling and competing in the tourney, and looked as though he had not slept for a week. I arranged for a bath to be drawn and a bed prepared for him. He has been asleep all night and is still asleep though it is the next afternoon. I shall have to wake him soon if he wishes to accompany Cora and myself to the season’s closing ball this evening.</p><p>I will write more later.</p><p>Your devoted wife,</p><p>Laura</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>My dashing Duke,</p><p>It is now late in the evening and we have just returned from the season’s closing ball.</p><p>First, I must clarify that the word ‘styles’ which I heard Derek utter to the Omega Mieczyslaw at the tourney is actually written as ‘Stiles’. I have also since learned that it is in fact the name used to refer to the Omega by his closest companions, of which Derek is apparently one. I had apprehended that they knew each other as more than mere acquaintances, but am surprised by the extent of their relationship. I suspect I am not the only one who was unaware, for Derek had to sheepishly request that I introduce him to the Sheriff at the closing ball.</p><p>I always assumed it was Cora who would cause a scandal during the season, but Derek has truly outdone her and he has been here for less than forty-eight hours!</p><p>As requested, I brokered the introduction between Derek and the Sheriff. Blessedly the latter did not seem minded to murder him on sight for proposing courtship to his only Omega child. In fact, the Sheriff seemed rather pleased by the whole affair and spent a great deal of time engaging Derek in conversation about military tactics and training, and reminiscing on his own days as a soldier. Omega Stiles – I am now also permitted to refer to him as such – seemed rather impatient with his father monopolizing Derek’s time, but held his tongue after his father remarked that Stiles had deprived the Sheriff of the opportunity to know Derek by keeping their acquaintance a secret. I wanted to ask Omega Stiles exactly how it is they came to know each other so well, because it was clearly more than what had been divulged, but I did not wish to expose them too greatly in front of the Sheriff. </p><p>I had to leave them soon after, but it was for an excellent reason. Cora asked me to broker an introduction to the Omega Martin, finally. It seems she truly was waiting until after the tourney to approach the redhead, which is a foolhardy way of going about things in my view. But I am Omega, I suppose. The ways of Alphas are quite baffling to me, though I have fond memories of you making excuses to engage in physical feats as a means of showing off before we were officially courting. To this day I remain partial to the sight of you chopping firewood in naught but your buckskins trousers. </p><p>Anyway, I introduced us to the Lady Martin, who then introduced her Omega daughter. I wish I was lying when I tell you the first words out of Omega Martin’s mouth were ‘So you’ve finally gathered enough courage to craft a spine for yourself?’ to which the Lady Martin made an alarmed noise, and Cora responded ‘It took longer than expected to sharpen my sword so it could pierce your ego’ to which I made an alarmed noise, and the Omega Martin grinned like a cat with a canary. It was quite probably the most bizarre introduction I have ever witnessed, and that is saying something for I am quite well acquainted with Lord Finstock. </p><p>Cora and Omega Martin continued to trade barbed words between them, and they both appeared to enjoy it a great deal judging by the flushed expressions on their faces. Meanwhile Lady Martin and myself could only exchange vaguely appalled looks at their dreadful flirtation. We shall be in for a very interesting addition to the family dynamic if a mating results from this.</p><p>I did have an opportunity to spy Derek and Omega Stiles again later in the ball. I had not realized how tall Omega Stiles is, for Derek barely had to bend his neck to bring their faces close. In truth, their faces were perhaps too close for polite company, but they were hardly the most egregious of the bunch. Nor could I bring myself to say anything on it, for I have never seen such an expression on my brother as he listened to Omega Stiles chattering away. He has always been naturally on the dour side, but there was no sign of that. Instead, he looked … peaceful, and remained so even as we journeyed in the carriage back to our lodgings, despite my incessant teasing of both of my siblings. I dare say it is nigh set in stone that we shall lose him to the north soon enough.</p><p>It is now into the early hours of the next morning, my love. I must abed before the sun rises, but I need tell you that my siblings’ happiness has made me desire greatly to be with you and the children again. Perhaps you can travel to Beacon earlier than planned, to rescue your Omega from the desolation of being surrounded by other happy couples?</p><p>Your longing wife,</p><p>Laura</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>